Stormy Weather
by Inconsolablex
Summary: 5 years later and most of the group are still in touch. But with naomi and emily breaking up 3 years ago it made things difficult. what happens when the group are stuck together in circumstances they cant control? Bad weather! M for swearing :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so give it ago please, it does actually get into it eventually, but you kinda need the introduction. (: R&R please._

* * *

Fucking hell life is difficult. Things change, you know? 4 Months ago, I was very much on top of the world, well, as much as I could be anyway. I have my own company, OK well its not all mine, its mine and Cooks. Cooks my best friend, we both went through some shit, somehow managed to pull ourselves together and make a hell of a lot of money. CNC. Campbell and Cook. Yeah, I make sure my name goes first, I worked harder than he did. Anyway, its all about helping teenagers, 'cos we all know that's a hard time for everyone. Well, it started all about helping teenagers, now its more like, helping any fucker that wants our help. Not that we mind, its nice, you know? Knowing that you're helping someone else get their life back on track. We sort of pride ourselves in how shit our teenage years were, odd, I know. Cook, well, Cooks just Cook. An arrogant little twat. As a teenager, he thought of 3 things, Booze, Drugs, Sex. Probably not in that order. He had a fucked up childhood, his dad was a twat, and I'm pretty sure his mums an alcoholic. So anyway, it was all fine and dandy, until he fell in love, whom his best friend seemed to be in love with too. He lost, clearly. Another thing with Cook, he isn't very good at dealing with at emotions, especially when love is involved. So anyway, he got a bit jealous and had to take it out on someone, wasn't his best idea because he ended up in jail. Although I can't complain, he managed to stop me going to jail too. See, that's where my shitty teenage years come into it. I was a bit of a bitch, plain and simple, I didn't need anyone, I didn't want anyone. And then a certain little someone came into my life, see everything gets fucked up when you fall in love? But yeah, that's what I done, fell in love. With a girl, might I add. Yeah, apparently I'm gay. So, we're in love and for some reason I felt the need to fuck it up, and that I very much did. I slept with someone else. It doesn't end there though, turns out she was practically stalking me, she even had some of my rubbish for fuck's sake. But I didn't know this at the time, I only found this out after I sold her drugs at a party, the same party which she decided she was gonna go and throw herself off a ledge and kill herself. Someone killed themselves for me, do you know how shit that feels? Just as shit when your best friend tells the police that it was them who sold her the drugs, resulting in Cook getting more done over. I really could never repay him for that. It got better I guess, my girlfriend somehow forgave me, well as much as someone in that situation could. We stayed together for another year or so, but then we finally broke up. Fuck I miss her. So me and Cook drowned our sorrows for a while, until we decided we finally wanted to do something good. 3 years later our company is as good as it gets, I mean, you should see my fucking car. Personalized, Porsche 911 Carrera Cabriolet, a baby blue. License plate NC CNC. Naomi Campbell, Campbell and Cook. Cooks got one too, except his is green. Yeah, we had the same car, neither of us would change, so we just kept the same. License plate JC CNC. James Cook, Campbell and Cook. Two Peas in a pod, we are.

I took some time off work, left Cook in charge for a while. My mum moved to Ireland a few years back with her husband and I stayed in Bristol. I didn't mind much, he was a good man, used to be my teacher at college actually. Kieran MacFoeinaiugh. I only learnt how to spell his name when my mum married him. Anyway, I was visiting to meet my baby brother. My mum had just gave birth, and I was giddy, I'm never giddy, but he was just too cute. So, I thought I'd be a nice daughter, nice sister and all that, and told them I'd baby sit so they can go out and stop fucking worrying, because fuck me did they worry a lot. How that night changed a lot. It got to about 11, and I wasn't worrying where they were, maybe they were just enjoying their night out? Its not like they shouldn't. That was until the next morning they still weren't back, and neither would answer their phones. It wasn't until the hospital called that I knew where they were, god how I would rather not have got that news. They were dead. Car Accident. And I was sat, in the hospital, with a crying baby in my arms, wondering what the fuck I was supposed to do now. So, I phoned Cook, I told him everything, and the next day he was on their doorstep hugging me while I poured my eyes out. He phoned Effy, and the next day Effy and Freddie had turned up. I'm glad things weren't awkward you know, seeing as they were the love triangle back in college, I'm glad that we've all moved on and grown up, and I'm glad they were with me because I would be nothing without them. The rest of the gang had heard, well the one I still speak to, which fair enough, is most of them. Except the twins. I don't know how I could handle speaking to them, since me and Emily had split up, things became different you know? Within the group, so I just stopped speaking to them, it made it easier I guess, didn't make me get over her, I don't think that's ever gonna happen. 3 Months later, I was tired, I was the legal guardian of a certain 4 month old baby boy called James. I was still in Ireland, its hard work trying to get a passport for a baby and move to England. The guys had gone back, Cook had finally sold the restaurant underneath our apartment. Well, I say sold, part sold, apparently we still have to own half of it. I would rather it would just fuck off, they better be nice people, I like our apartment but that fucking restaurant is annoying. We brought it a couple of years back, we just wanted a bigger place to stay, turns out it was a restaurant which was out of business, plus to apartments above it. But, because this is me and Cook and we were bored, we decided to change the apartments into one big one, so now we have this huge apartment, and half a restaurant. Anyway, Cook said the people were cool, even though he hasn't met them so OK then Cookie boy?! And that part of the plan was, they get to run the place, and Freddie gets to be the head chef, hence Freddie going back too.

Effy said she would stay with me, which I was glad to say the least. She was staying until we were ready to go home, which happened to be today. Fuck this was scary. I wasn't planning on going back yet, but Effy's forcing me. Something about a storm coming, and the last plane available for a month and she was fucking bored of the Irish. So here we are, at the airport, all our bags backed, waiting to board the plane. Me, Effy and James.


	2. Chapter 2

_Getting there ig uess :) don't give up please!! lol, R&R if you would. (;_

* * *

We had been home for about a week now, and everything was fine, except that James kept me up most nights crying and I felt like I hadn't slept in years. But, I guess in the end its worth it right? I'm his big sister, I had to look after him, and to be honest, I fucking love him more than anything. So anyway, today I had to go into work to sign some papers which I didn't mind, but without sleeping an ounce last night and the rain pouring down so fucking hard, I was quite against going. Cook's making me though, of course he is. He's been weird lately, first of all he locks one of the bedroom doors and won't let me in it for some unknown reason, secondly he keeps going on about the new owners of the restaurant and something about us all having dinner today, which seemed to be happening tonight against my wishes. Again, Cooks making me. Prick. I was debating taking my car, but with the rain and a baby to take with me, I didn't think it would be totally suitable. So now I'm in the taxi on the way home, it was hard work to say the least. All I had to do was sign some fucking papers and that was even difficult. James has finally stopped crying and fell asleep now, attached himself to me because his prams in the boot and I don't have a car seat yet. We pull up outside the apartment, and I was supposed to be in the restaurant around 10 minutes ago. Yeah, I'm late? But I'm always late, people need to start realising that and telling me to be places 10 minutes earlier. Its raining, its raining hard, I'm even debating not getting out of the taxi at all and just sitting here. But, apparently I don't have that choice as the Taxi man has already pushed the pram under my other arm, put the baby bag around my shoulder for me, and even offered to take the money out of the purse. Impatient prick. But hey, he did me a favour, James is surprisingly still fast asleep. Now the hard part, running up to the apartment in the pouring rain without waking him or dropping anything on the way? And the stairs already look like a mission, maybe I'll just go straight in the restaurant? I'm already late, what's the harm in showing up looking like a drained rat too? Fuck it. Restaurant it is. I ran in as quick as I could, by that I mean it was pretty slow because you can't exactly run fast with a 4 month baby fast asleep in your arms and a pram and huge bag strapped to you. Great, so I really am going in there looking like a drowned rat, fucking hell these people better be nice. I slam open the huge doors and to be honest, the place doesn't look any different to the last time I had been here, except, maybe its been cleaned? When was the last time I had even be down here? Where the fuck do I go now? Jesus Christ Naomi, just walk in a bit more you twat.

"Naomikins, took your fucking time!"

Oh, well, at least I found Cook. Well, more Cook found me. I drop the pram and bag off of my shoulder and walk a little more, Cook comes rushing up to me and I'm a little scared he's going to give me a bone crushing hug while James is in my arms, because well, he's a bit stupid. But no, how wrong was I? He grabs James out of my arms and starts spinning him around shouting "Yes little man" like Cook does.

"Cook he was fucking asleep! Jesus fucking Christ it took me hours to get him to go to sleep, you prick"

"Now, now, Naomi, shouldn't be swearing in front of the little one should you?" Effy? What the fuck was she doing here? No way did she buy this place? It would explain why Freddie is head chef, but why the dinner? Why don't you just ask her already Naomi for god sake.

"Eff, you didn't buy this place did you?" She just laughs. I'll take that as a no, but I'm still gonna give her my best puzzled look, because I'm still fucking confused.

"No Naomi, I didn't buy this place. Freddie's head chef remember?" Yes, I did remember you didn't need to give me your little smug look, bitch loves that look. So, instead of answering I take a quick glance around, there's a big table in the middle with 8 chairs. Effy and Freddie are sat in two of them, Cook is now sat it in one playing with James, and then there's an unfamiliar brunette sitting there, completely bored off her face. She looks about our age, maybe she's the new owner? Then who's the other seats for? I was totally bought out of my thoughts when someone ushered me to my seat. Does no one notice I'm soaking wet? Lets ask shall we.

"Sorry, but have you noticed that I'm soaking wet? Or are we in a rush or something?" I didn't mean that to sound so rude, if whoever this is happens to be buying this place, I should be nice but I'm really not in the mood.

"Oh I see you haven't changed then Naomi, sit down already, Jesus!" WAIT, what?! I know that voice. Do I really want to turn around? I think I've frozen on the spot. "Yes Naomi, Its Chris, now would you bloody sit down before I make Katie get out here?"

Holy fucking shit. What do I do? If Chris is here, and Katie is here, and there's a spare chair, that means- No, no, no, no. It can't.

"COOK!" Ok that really didn't mean to come out that loud, but what the fuck? No way has he done this to me, fuck.

Cook froze in his chair, he gently gave James to Effy and turned to look at me. He's got his apologetic face on, I know it's the one, because he sucks at it. He was slowly getting out of his chair to come over to me when I stopped him.

"Don't Cook, just fucking don't. Shit, I can't believe you, seriously?"

"Naomi Look-" He was cut off at that point by a certain Katie Fucking Fitch. Fair enough, Katie was a lot nicer now, or well, at least she was 3 years ago when I last saw her, maybe she's back to being a bitch again? I guess I'm about to find out.

"Fucking hell Naomi, do you know what being on time is? I'd hug you but you look a little wet." Maybe she wasn't a bitch still, which I'm glad, because all this rage going through me right now, I really wouldn't be able to stop myself in one of her little moods. Thank fuck. I'm still just glaring at her when she's finished talking, and now I'm really unsure of what to do. I can see Cook in the corner of my eye looking between the both of us, waiting for one of us to pounce. "Sit down already, and stop fucking looking at me like that. You remember Chris right? And this is Gemma, Emily's Girlfriend." Bitch.

So that's who that is. Great. Just fucking perfect. Could this get any better? And why the fuck is this _Gemma_ keep looking me up and down? Does she think I can't see her or something? I can already tell I don't like her, hell, even if she was the nicest person in the world I won't like her. I still haven't sat down, I'm pretty sure I can't move. My facial expression won't even change, I probably look like I've been slapped with a wet fish. Actually, maybe I have? The rains coming down hard enough for there to be fish randomly swimming around, I just needed to be slapped by one. I heard the chair besides me scrap along the floor which was enough to get me out of my daze. Emily. Well, Gemma had got out of her seat when Emily started walking over. Great. Think of something Naomi, come on, it's been 3 years, you can do this. You're Naomi Campbell, you can do anything you fucking want to.

"Well, I'm pretty fucking wet, and James needs to go to bed soon, so what are we doing then? Reunion? Or has someone actually bought this place?" Thank fuck for that, I do have a voice, ok cool, keep this going Naomi, come on.

I could see that nearly everyone in the room had their eyes popping out of their heads. 1-0 Naomi. Emily had frozen in her tracks, gripping the 2 glasses she was holding onto, and we all fell into an uncomfortable silence for a second. Scrap that, 10-0 Naomi. That was until I heard a Scoff beside me. Hell no. Who the fuck does she think she is?

"Excuse me?" I turn and face Gemma with the best glare I think I've got, but apparently it doesn't faze her in the slightest. She's got a face like she's trying to plant 'Game On' into my head. Great, if this was any other day I would be enjoying this, but not today, not now.

She looks away from me and towards Emily, who's still frozen in the same spot. "Fucking hell Emily, glad you got out while you could? She's a state, least you got a good catch now eh baby?" She sends a wink Emily's way, and that was it. Fucking bitch, I wasn't even thinking when I clenched my hand into a fist and connected it straight with her face. She tumbled back a little onto the table, and I went to raise my fist again until I had Cook's firm arms holding me back. I won't complain about him stopping me though, my hand is already throbbing, I didn't even know I could punch that hard. I shut my eyes while Cook was still pulling me back, I let him because I would rather be anywhere than here right now. Everyone was silent, all I could hear were the raindrops pouring down, if you could even call them raindrops, because they were fucking huge. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Emily, still frozen in the same place, but this time the glasses were smashed on the floor instead of in her hands. I looked away as fast I could, her face was a mixture of emotions I didn't even want to see, so instead I looked towards Effy. James was asleep in her arms and it was enough to send a few stray tears roll down my eyes.

"Sorry, I...uhh…can we do this some other time? I…umm…its been a long day. Sorry"

I wiggled my way out of Cooks arms and got James from Effy and made my way upstairs. Fuck I needed to lay down. I made my way through the apartment until I was in my room, I lay James in his cot and thank god for him not waking up, and then within seconds I was on my bed fast asleep.


End file.
